


633

by LumiOlivier



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: It was one night at the Choi household where MC and Saeyoung were home by themselves.  And there was nothing on TV.  This is the result of that evening.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	633

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieallaLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieallaLuna/gifts).



> I hope I did you proud again, Briealla. :3

“YOU DID THIS TO ME, SAEYOUNG CHOI! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!”

“I’m sorry, MC! I didn’t mean to! There was nothing on TV!”

“THERE WAS PLENTY ON TV! CRIMINAL MINDS WAS ON THAT NIGHT!”

“It was a rerun!”

“I DON’T CARE! I WILL NEVER BE TIRED OF LOOKING AT DR. SPENCER REID!”

After one more big push, a precious little angel had come into the world. And only one. Her mother couldn’t have been happier. Mostly because that meant she wasn’t having twins. MC could finally relax with a bouncy baby girl in her arms. No one ever knew who shed more tears in that room between MC and Saeyoung. But due to the intense pain she had just gone through, MC wasn’t awake for much longer after that.

When she woke up again, night had fallen. MC was still a bit dizzy from giving birth, but sleeping the day away definitely helped. She rolled over onto her side after not being able to for the last six months. _Hello, old friend. I never thought I’d see you again._ But then, MC had an even better view. Her loving husband and their new little girl in the rocking chair. Only one of them was asleep.

MC stayed quiet and took in that beautiful sight. _I did that. I just pushed life out of my body. Well…I’m pretty sure Saeyoung had a hand in that, too. I’m so glad we didn’t watch Criminal Minds that night._ She could still hardly catch her breath and all she wanted to do was sleep, but despite all the pain, earlier that morning and the nine months prior, MC couldn’t have been happier. 

“She’s a cute little shit, isn’t she?” MC finally broke the silence, making sure to keep her voice down. Although, it didn’t do much good. A little head tried following the voice.

“Morning, MC,” Saeyoung cradled the baby in his arms, holding her close to his chest. And even closer to his heart, “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” she reported, “But I’ve also been a whole hell of a lot worse. What about you?”

“What about me?” he wondered, “I didn’t just go through childbirth.”

“Yeah, you did,” MC pointed out, “Not physically, but I did almost break your hand.”

“It’s alright,” Saeyoung let her have that one, “I know you didn’t mean it. Kind of like you calling me an asshole while she was on her way out. You were just in a lot of pain and needed to take it out on someone. Why not the guy that got you pregnant in the first place?”

“So?” she repeated herself, “What about you? You doing ok?”

“Relatively ok,” he nodded, his heart an absolute puddle, “You know, we still haven’t named her yet.”

“Did you have anything in mind?”

“Nothing overly specific,” Saeyoung shrugged, looking down at the angel in his arms, “What do you think? Do you know what your name is? Can we just ask you and you tell us?”

“Hey, Seven,” MC thought it over for a moment or two, “What about Luella? What do you think about that?”

“It sounds kind of regal,” Saeyoung followed her train of thought, “Like a duchess. I could see a duchess being named Luella. Or a queen. Queen Luella. I like that. What about you, baby girl? Is Luella good for you?”

The little girl in Saeyoung’s arms opened her eyes. Those big, gold eyes stared back at her father, only to close again seconds later. MC made the final decision, “Luella it is.”

“We could call her Lulu,” he beamed.

“Absolutely,” MC adored her daughter’s new name. _I’m just happy Saeyoung didn’t say something weird and off the wall. Luella._

Luella’s first year was full of excitement and milestones. Including finding a mouse trap in her early days of crawling and getting her fingers caught in it. When MC and Saeyoung brought Lulu to the hospital, it had been like the day she was born all over again. No one knew who cried more between Lulu and her father. But no one could blame him. No one wants to see their baby get hurt. But then, to make things even better, it’d be her first birthday just a few weeks later.

“Hey, Seven,” MC mixed Lulu’s regular breakfast of rice cereal together, hoping to all things holy that Lulu would actually eat this time, “You ordered Lulu’s cake, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Saeyoung nodded, “You did say to get a 3D cake, right? A blue dinosaur?”

“This is for Lulu’s birthday, not yours,” she let out a little groan, “Saeran!”

“What?” Saeran came into the kitchen, “Did you need something?”

“I need a favor,” MC winced, “How fast can you have a birthday cake for Lulu done?”

“For Lulu?” Saeran thought it over, “It’d probably be…four, five hours. And that’s if I rushed it.”

“Shit…” MC grumbled under her breath, “Can you do a cake for her?”

“Of course,” he promised, “I can do that.”

“Thank you,” she let out a heavy sigh of relief. _That’s one thing off my shoulders,_ “Can you have it done by this afternoon?”

“How about by tonight?” Saeran asked, “If I’m going to do it right, I’ll need some time.”

“Late afternoon, early evening?”

“Done,” he nodded, “If it’s a little later than that, I apologize in advance.”

“I love you, Saeran,” MC swooned, picking Lulu up from the floor and waving her little hand, “Say thank you, Uncle Saeran. You’re the best and I love you.”

“Alright,” Saeran stopped her, taking the tray off her highchair, “She’s your daughter, not a puppet, MC. That’s weird.”

“I’m sorry I forgot, MC,” Saeyoung sat across from her, “It’s been kind of hectic lately.”

“I know,” MC decided on airplane as the mode of transportation for getting food into Lulu’s mouth, “It’s alright, Saeyoung. I got it taken care of.”

“Is there anything else I can do?” Saeyoung offered, “Maybe help Saeran with the cake?”

“Fuck. No.” Saeran wasn’t letting his brother anywhere near the kitchen, “If I start on it now, I can have it done by this afternoon. I don’t need you coming in and screwing shit up. I have a system.”

“Alright then,” Saeyoung got up from the table, “Then, I guess I could…I don’t know. Is there anything you need, MC?”

“Does everyone know the party’s today?” MC asked, “And that it’s not an RFA party, but it’s Lulu’s first birthday party?”

“Yes,” Saeyoung nodded, “The invitations have all gone out. Everyone’s coming.”

“The whole family?”

“The whole family,” he swore, “I’m going to go out for a bit. Saeran, do you need anything while I’m gone?”

“As much as I’m going to hate to say this,” Saeran requested, “I need four boxes of devil’s food mix and three or four containers of pink frosting and two of white. And a bag of marshmallows. MC, you have powdered sugar, right?”

“I think so,” MC kept feeding Lulu, who was doing her best to have her face covered in cereal more than actually eating.

“I’m on it!” Saeyoung did all he could to be useful. He had to make up for his failures. _I can’t believe I forgot my own daughter’s first birthday cake. Dammit…I know things have been…a little difficult lately, but I didn’t think they were that hard. It’s not like Lulu’s going to remember it, but her mother will. MC’s got a memory like a steel trap. It’s been a whole year. It’s not like I don’t love her more than anything else in the world. Because God, do I…If that’s the case, then why haven’t I gotten used to having her around yet?_

Meanwhile, MC got to work. Because with Lulu strapped to her chest and a can-do spirit, anything was possible. It’s not like this was the first time MC had prepared for a party with the baby strapped to her. Although, her first time back planning RFA parties, she had a little help. Jumin was kind enough to loan her Jaehee for the day and for a while, MC considered hiring her own assistant. But Jaehee would do. _I wonder…_ MC got her phone off the kitchen counter and scrolled through her contacts. _Or would asking be better in the chatroom? That might be a better idea._

**_[MC has entered the chatroom.]_ **

**MC:**

_Hi, guys!_

**Yoosung:**

_Hi, MC!_

**Zen:**

_Hey, MC._

****

**Jaehee Kang:**

_Hello, MC_

**Jumin Han:**

_Is everything alright, MC?_

_You seem off._

**MC:**

_Seriously?_

_You can tell that from me saying hi?_

_Come on, Jumin._

_I’m fine._

**Jumin Han:**

_No._

_I can tell it from the date on the calendar._

_And the group text Seven sent us earlier as a reminder._

**Yoosung:**

_You guys got a reminder text?_

_I was told that if I didn’t resend the text to four people that I’d die in 72 hours._

**MC:**

_Saeyoung is a clever one when he wants to be._

_Let me guess, Yoosung._

_You sent it to Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, and V?_

**Yoosung*:**

_Yeah._

_How’d you know?_

**MC:**

_I love my husband._

_And you’re so cute, Yoosung._

**Yoosung*:**

_Thanks, MC!_

_*happy emoji*_

**MC:**

_But you know who’s cuter?_

_[one attached image]_

_I can cheat out to the RFA once in a while and send a quick selfie, right? Besides, it’s not like I was lying._ Let the record show that MC was right. Because it didn’t get much cuter than the product of an evening she had with Saeyoung a year and nine months ago. Lulu’s little red curls were falling in her face and her little lips were going at a million miles a minute. MC loved nothing more than Lulu’s little babbling noises. It made her pray for the future when she picks up her father’s mentality. 

**Jumin Han:**

_Agreed._

**Jaehee Kang:**

_Seconded._

**Zen:**

_This is going to hurt to say._

_But Jumin’s right._

_Lulu’s adorable, MC._

**MC:**

_I mean…_

_I was talking about me…_

_But the kid’s not bad either._

**Yoosung*:**

_Aww…_

_I got beaten out by the baby?_

_There’s no way I’d be able to win against her!_

**MC:**

_Of course you can’t, Yoosung._

_You’re not the baby in the group anymore._

_And I’m kind of biased._

_Look at her and try not to fall in love._

_You can’t._

_It’s impossible._

**_[707 has entered the chat.]_ **

****

**707:**

_She’s right, Yoosung._

_Look at my girls…_

_They’re so precious…_

_MC, I hope you know I’m saving that picture._

****

**MC:**

_I’d be insulted if you didn’t._

_What the hell are you doing in the chat, Saeyoung?_

_I thought you were at the grocery store for Saeran._

**707:**

_I am._

_I got the notification._

_Just like everyone else._

_I can’t come in and say hi?_

_*crying emoji*_

**MC:**

_Get back here, you drama queen._

**707:**

_I’m back!_

_I’d throw confetti if I had some._

_MC, CAN WE GET CONFETTI FOR LULU’S BIRTHDAY?_

**MC:**

_Please do._

_As long as it matches with the rest of the party, get as much as you want._

_Just remember…_

_I’m the one throwing the party together._

_I’m not the one cleaning up._

**707:**

_I know._

_That’s what we have Vanderwood for._

**MC:**

_We are not putting Vanderwood through that._

_It’s his one day off._

_Let him have it._

**707:**

_Then…_

_That’s what we have…_

_Saeran for?_

**_[Unknown has entered the chatroom.]_ **

****

**Unknown:**

_My ass, that’s what you have Saeran for._

**_[Unknown has left the chatroom.]_ **

****

**707:**

_Aww…_

_Don’t worry, baby._

_I got it._

**MC:**

_Thank you._

_*happy emoji*_

**Jaehee Kang:**

_Do you need any help right now, MC?_

**MC:**

_I think I got it._

_But thank you, Jaehee._

_Hey, Saeyoung?_

**707:**

_My beloved calls for me!_

_What’s up?_

**MC:**

_Can you hurry up at the grocery store?_

_We miss you. :(_

**707:**

_I’m at the checkout as we speak._

_I got everything._

_I should be home in about fifteen minutes._

**MC:**

_I love you._

**707:**

_I love you more._

**_[707 has left the chatroom.]_ **

****

**Jumin Han:**

_Hey, MC…_

_Do you have a spending cap for birthday presents for Lulu?_

**MC:**

_I don’t remember setting one._

_…Why?_

**Jumin Han:**

_No reason._

_Just curious._

MC had a feeling that Uncle Jumin splurged on his favorite niece. Only niece. _Oh, Jumin, what have you done?_

**MC:**

_If you say so._

_It’s been a delight, guys._

_I’ll see youthis afternoon?_

**Yoosung*:**

_I’ll be there!_

**Zen:**

_Me, too._

**Jaehee Kang:**

_Me, too._

**Jumin Han:**

_Me, too._

MC logged out of the chatroom and got back to work. But before that could happen, a certain little someone needed to go down for a nap. Fortunately, her mommy had naptime down to a science. Once Lulu starts whimpering, all it takes is a warm bottle in her mouth, a crank of the music box in her nursery, and some time with her mommy in the rocking chair. She’d be asleep in ten to fifteen minutes. _You’re a creature of habit, little girl. And Mommy thanks you for it._

Although, with Lulu’s naptime, it had become a double edged sword. Because it made MC tired, too. _What else do I have left to do? Set up decorations. Saeyoung’s got her present taken care of. Saeran’s working on her cake. I don’t see why I couldn’t shut my eyes for just a little while. It’s not like it’d be the end of the world. And I can get peanut dressed before everyone shows up. Why not shut my eyes for just a little bit?_

Little did MC know, that little bit of a nap she had planned turned into a heavy sleep, only disturbed by Lulu waking up on her chest. _Oh, shit. What time is it?_ MC looked over at the clock above Lulu’s dresser. And her eyes nearly jumped out of her skull. _Oh, shit!_ Without hesitation, MC got Lulu’s clothes and diaper changed in nearly record time. _I didn’t think we slept that long!_ However, MC needed that two hour nap. For the last week, she had been stressed more than words could say. It had finally caught up with her. 

She carried Lulu out on her hip and started mapping out where everything was going to go in her head. From the streamers to the balloons to the tablecloths to wherever the hell she put the paper plates. Not only did her stress catch up to her, but after that nap, it multiplied tenfold. _All I asked was for a good first birthday for Lulu. Nothing more. Nothing less. I just wanted this party to go off without a hitch. I knew napping was a bad idea. I should’ve just put her in her crib and got shit done while she was asleep._

When MC rounded the corner, she noticed something strange. The whole house had been taken care of. Everything was spotless. Not a surface was left undecorated. The sweet smell of chocolate hung in the air. Everything was taken care of. _What the hell…? Am I dreaming? Did I wake up in the wrong house? Because I thought I was over that phase a long time ago._

“Hi there, sweetheart,” Saeyoung took his little girl out of MC’s arms, “You look like you just woke up.”

“We did,” MC blinked the sleep out of her eyes, “Is this real life?”

“Yeah, this is real life,” he promised, “I felt bad for fucking up this morning, so…”

MC put Lulu down on the floor and threw herself into Saeyoung’s arms. She nearly broke into tears, “Thank you, Saeyoung. Thank you so much. I wouldn’t say you fucked up this morning, but you didn’t have to do all this. I would’ve had it handled.”

“You deserve to relax a little bit, too,” Saeyoung gave her a little kiss, “But you’re welcome.”

“Uh…Hey, guys?” Saeran came in, keeping an eye on his niece, “You might want to look at your daughter. Because I’m pretty sure she’s trying to get your attention.”

“What?” MC looked down at the floor and noticed their little girl on her feet, “Oh my god…”

Saeyoung backed away from her and got down to Lulu’s level, “Come here, Lulu. Come to Daddy.”

MC tried to give Lulu her hand to hold her steady, but Lulu wanted nothing to do with her. Slowly, but surely, she moved one foot in front of the other. And again. And again. And again. But then…THUMP! Lulu fell to the floor and laughed at herself, only making it halfway toward Daddy. 

“MC…” Saeyoung couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “Did she just do what I think she did?”

“I’ve never seen her do that before,” MC knew exactly what just happened.

“Shit…” he grumbled, “I wish I would’ve had my phone. But MC…LULU JUST TOOK HER FIRST STEPS!”

“YEAH, SHE DID!” she caught his excitement, “LULU WALKED!”

“You did it, baby,” Saeyoung scooped Lulu up into his arms, “I’m so proud of you!”

Knock, knock.

“And by the sounds of it,” MC figured, “People are starting to show up.”

“And it’s only going to get better!” Saeyoung squeaked, “Come on, Lulu. Let’s go say hi to everyone and tell them the good news!”

“MC,” Jumin walked into the living room, “Where can I bring the giraffe?”

“You didn’t…” MC knew Jumin did something, but a giraffe was even too far fetched for Jumin…Then again, she knew better than to put it past him.

“No,” he smirked a bit, “I did bring her something special, though. Where is the little one?”

“Jumin!” Saeyoung could hardly contain himself, “Guess what? Guess what Lulu just did!”

“Um…” Jumin backed away from Saeyoung, “Figured out cold fusion?”

“She’s just a baby, Jumin,” MC pointed out, “She’s not figuring out cold fusion.”

“She’s also Seven’s daughter,” Jumin retaliated, “It wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Aww,” Saeyoung melted inside, “Jumin…Flattered. But no! Better!”

  
“Better than cold fusion?”

“Go on, Lulu,” Saeyoung put Lulu back down on the floor, holding her hands, “Show Uncle Jumin what you did.”

Lulu tried walking again, this time with Daddy’s assistance. She wanted nothing to do with Mommy when she tried to help her, but right now, she didn’t have much of a choice. Her legs were already tired, so Daddy’s hands were greatly welcomed. She started taking a few steps with Saeyoung’s help. Then, she let him go and took a few on her own, only to fall flat on her face onto the hardwood floor. To no surprise, Lulu started bawling.

“Saeyoung, what did you do?” MC’s mothering instincts kicked in and Lulu went into her arms. She looked over the little bump on Lulu’s forehead. _Nothing too serious. Good._

“I didn’t do anything!” Saeyoung defended, “She started walking on her own and she fell on the floor.”

“When she fell earlier,” MC remembered, “She fell on her ass and laughed. What changed?”

“Her direction,” he figured.

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee walked in, a small crate in her hands, “Where should I put this?”

“This?” Jumin took great offense to Jaehee’s innocent comment. 

“Jumin…” MC had two babies to calm down, “You can put presents in the kitchen, Jaehee.”

“But this is a very specific present,” Jumin argued.

“Is it a puppy?” Saeyoung perked up.

“No,” Jumin rolled his eyes, “As if I’d ever do that. And you did say that Zen was coming here, right, MC?”

“Yeah…” MC gave him a look, “Why?”

“No reason,” a big, sadistic smile stretched across Jumin’s face.

“Mew…” the little crate made a noise. And immediately, it caught both Lulu and Saeyoung’s attention. A pure ball of white poked its head out.

“You didn’t…”

“I didn’t what?”

“Jumin,” MC stood her ground, “I need you to be honest with me. Is there a cat in that crate?”

“There might be,” Jumin shrugged, “Isn’t that for Lulu to open and find out? I thought that was the point of a birthday present.”

“Jumin…”

But Saeyoung had already opened the crate and had its contents in his hands, “Look at you! You’re such a pretty kitty!”

“That one was the runt of Elizabeth III’s litter,” Jumin explained, “I figured she’d be enough for Seven to leave Elizabeth III alone.”

“SHE’S ELLY’S BABY?!” Saeyoung had jumped out of his skin, “I LOVE HER ALREADY!”

“Saeyoung,” MC’s baby count bumped up to three, “She is Lulu’s kitty. You want to play with the kitty, sweetheart?”

MC put Lulu back onto the floor and Saeyoung put the kitten next to her. The kitten wasn’t sure what to think of the other baby, but she crawled into Lulu’s lap. Saeyoung got down to watch everything unfold up close and personal, “Be sure to pet her nice, 633. She’s a delicate little angel. Just like you.”

“Wow…” Jumin stared in disbelief, “I didn’t expect you to be so gentle with her, Seven. If your past attempted relationship with Elizabeth III was any indication.”

“I’m not late, am I?” a voice drifted in from the door.

“Of course not, V,” MC helped him inside, “You’re just in time. Although, Lulu got to open one of her presents early.”

“V!” Saeyoung hopped up from the floor, “Jumin brought us a kitty!”

“I know, Saeyoung,” V giggled a little, “Jumin told me about Elizabeth III having kittens and he had all intentions on giving one to you.”

“And she’s so…” Saeyoung looked down at Lulu attempting to put their new kitten’s tail in her mouth. As quick as he could, Saeyoung scooped the kitten up, “No, Lulu. She’s not food.”

“Did…” MC stared at her daughter, questioning where she gets her thought processes from, “Did she just try eating the cat?”

“It looks to be that way,” Jumin winced, “Should I be worried about that one, too?”

“No,” she assured, “Lulu’s fine. She’s at an age where anything she finds goes into her mouth anyway. I should’ve seen it coming.”

“I pray for you, MC,” he put a hand on her shoulder, “You know, you could’ve gone off with me.”

“Yeah,” MC smiled a little, “I know. The same goes for Zen or Yoosung or Jaehee or hell, if I wanted to rub salt in the wounds, V. And I love you, Jumin, but there’s something about my little weirdo and the even littler weirdo that I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

“Aww,” Saeyoung gushed, “You hear that, Lulu? Mommy’s not leaving us for Uncle Jumin…Isn’t that sweet?”

“You exhaust me,” MC kissed her husband’s cheek, “But what can I say? Thank God for that ass.”

“It’s not my charming personality keeping you around?” he jabbed.

“No,” she fought back, hiding a little smirk on her face, “It’s definitely that ass.”

“I love you, too,” Saeyoung pulled his wife to his hip, “I’m just messing with you, baby.”

“I know,” MC went in for another kiss…only for Lulu to push her away, “Excuse me, ma’am. But Daddy was mine first.”

Then, Lulu’s little face ended up buried in Daddy’s shoulder. And her mommy shook her head. _It seems she’s picked a favorite today. Not the one that fed her breakfast. Or lunch. Or put her down for a nap. And took a nap with her. Or the one that carried her for nine months with some of the most wicked morning sickness known to man and the six stitches downstairs._ But MC didn’t care. At the end of the day, she didn’t care if Lulu loved Daddy more than her. As long as Mommy got to see Lulu and Daddy being cute together, that’s all she needed.

“MC?” Zen came in through the front door, “Please tell me Jumin’s not here yet.”

“No,” MC stopped him before he could start, “We are not going to have you and Jumin getting into a hissy fight while you’re here. It’s not happening. This is Lulu’s first birthday and I’ll be damned if anything goes wrong.”

“Hello, Zen,” Jumin greeted him with the utmost cordiality, “It’s a shame to hear that you were trying to avoid me. Because I was looking forward to seeing you.”

And now, MC knew why. _Goddammit, Jumin…This kitten wasn’t just a way to keep Saeyoung away from Elizabeth, was it? Two birds, one stone, I guess._ She held her face in her hands, keeping them off Jumin’s throat, “I asked for so little today.”

“I’m sorry, MC,” Zen stopped, his eyes starting to water. But he knew that was from Jumin. But then…his head gained an instant ten pounds, “By chance, did you happen to play with Jumin’s furry monstrosity lately?”

“No,” MC bit her lip, “But he did bring a special present for Lulu.”

“Jumin,” Zen shot him a glare, “I fucking hate you with a burning passion.”

“I had a feeling you did,” Jumin couldn’t stop smiling, “Thank you, Zen.”

“Honestly, Mr. Han,” Jaehee was in the same state as MC, concerned for her boss and the way his mind words, “Do you really need to rile Zen up every time we see him?”

“I consider it a favorite pastime,” Jumin beamed, “My father likes to golf. I like to mess with Zen.”

“I know that feel,” Saeyoung chimed in, “It’s like me with Yoosung. Only not as…I don’t know. Jumin-y.”

“No,” MC separated them, “I am not wrangling weasels on cocaine today. This is a day for only one little girl. I don’t need you two acting like catty bitches. Save that for the RFA parties. Today is just a social occasion. Got it?”

“Fine…” Jumin dropped it.

“Whatever,” Zen followed suit.

“Thank you,” MC wiped the sweat from her forehead. _V doesn’t pay me enough for this._

“Assistant Kang,” Jumin ordered, “Can you take the little one back to my house for the time being? At least until Zen leaves.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaehee took the kitten away from Saeyoung and headed back toward Jumin’s penthouse. 

“Wow, Jumin,” Zen blinked a couple times, “That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me.”

  
“I never said I was doing that for you,” Jumin clarified, “I did that for MC. And for Lulu. MC was right. Today should be special for her and I wouldn’t want your allergies ruining it.”

“You…!”

“Zen,” MC settled him. _I deserve a fucking raise._

“Alright,” Zen kept his mouth shut, no matter how badly he wanted to shove his fist in Jumin’s. _The things I do for you, MC._

“Thank you,” a smile returned to her face.

“Sorry I’m late, MC!” Yoosung ran in, completely out of breath, “There was…a thing.”

“How good was the loot, Yoosung?” MC knew damn well what the thing was.

“So good…” Yoosung moaned out, “It was so…good.”

“Oh, Yoosung, buddy…” Saeyoung threw an arm around him, “We really need to find you a lady, don’t we?”

“That would mean him taking his face out of LOLOL long enough for human interaction,” Saeran joined them.

“Thanks, Saeran!” Yoosung whined, “MC, Seven and Saeran are picking on me. Again. And I have plenty of human interaction _through_ LOLOL, thank you very much!”

“Like the hot elf that you find out is a guy named Rick?”

“That was ONE TIME!” Yoosung pouted, “MC…”

“Guys,” MC held back a giggle, “Leave him alone. Yoosung, you’re fine. Although, more human interaction outside of LOLOL could probably do you wonders. Did you need something, Saeran?”

“I needed her,” Saeran took his niece from his brother’s hip, “Come here, squirt.”

Lulu was always happy to go with Uncle Saeran. He looked just enough like Daddy to put her at ease. Although, it had MC curious. She waited for Saeran and Lulu to get out of eyesight and followed them toward the kitchen. _Call me a worried mother. It’s not that I don’t trust Lulu and Saeran left alone, but there’s never any telling about what kind of mischief those two could get into._ But then, MC found Lulu sitting up on the kitchen counter next to her birthday cake and Saeran with his phone in her face.

“Lulu,” Saeran snapped his fingers behind his head, getting her to look at him, “There she is…There’s my girl. Do I get a smile out of you? Because nothing would help Uncle Saeran’s portfolio quite like a satisfied customer. They don’t need to know I used a box mix. As long as it looks nice before it gets utterly destroyed, that’s all that matters.”

MC held back the biggest happy tears. _It’s hard to believe the shape he was in when we got him here. I thought he’d never care about something aside from himself, let alone get this close with the product of a night I had with his brother. He’d take a bullet for that little girl. But then again, I don’t think there’s anyone in this house that wouldn’t. I hope you know how loved you are, baby girl._

As promised, Lulu had a giant smile on her face…and frosting on her hand. She couldn’t be happier. And Saeran managed to get it on digital film. Quickly, Saeran changed his phone’s wallpaper and shoved it back in his pocket, scooping his niece up from the kitchen counter, “Thank you, Lulu.”

“All you had to do was ask, Saeran,” MC leaned against the wall, “I could’ve gotten her to smile for you.”

“I had it handled,” Saeran bounced her on his hip, “We got it, don’t we, kid?”

Lulu put a hand on Saeran’s face, “Da…”

“No, sweetheart,” MC corrected her, “That’s not Daddy.”

“Dadadadadadadada,” Lulu was bound and determined. She swore she knew who had her.

“That’s not Daddy,” MC couldn’t hold back a giggle if she wanted to, “That’s Uncle Saeran. Saeyoung!”

“What?” Saeyoung ran into the kitchen, sliding across the floor on his socks. Lulu looked between her father and her uncle, confused as to which one was which. She stretched her arms out to Saeyoung.

“Dada…”

“Hi, peanut,” Saeyoung gladly took Lulu away from Saeran, cuddling her tight. 

“Da…da?” she looked back at Saeran, just as confused.

“Right here, Lulu,” he assured, “That’s not Dada. That’s Uncle Saeran. Pinky promise.”

“Don’t do that to her,” MC demanded, “Don’t confused the poor kid.”

“I can’t help that we have the same face, MC!” Saeyoung squeaked, “It’s a cross we both must bear. We’re lucky you didn’t have two of them, too.”

“And I thank God every day for that.” _Squeezing her out sucked enough. Pushing out two? No, thank you._

“Come on, 633,” Saeyoung bounced her a little, “Let’s get you some presents and cake, yeah? Sound like a plan?”

“No!” she had a massive smile on her face. Everyone knew what she meant. She didn’t have yes mastered quite yet. But she knew no. She knew no like the back of her hand.

MC sat back and watched as Saeyoung helped the little one unwrap her birthday presents one by one and smiled. _I’m so glad we didn’t watch Criminal Minds that night._


End file.
